Segundo Regalo
by Gabi C
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Damien y Craig le tiene preparado mas de una sorpresa. Cramien.


**AN:** Fic dedicado a Sakuyachan17 por su cumpleaños! (Atrasado, como siempre con gabi) Primera vez escribiendo Cramien, quedan advertidos.

* * *

Damien suspiró cansando, abriendo la puerta de su departamento con torpeza. Eran cerca de las seis y cuarenta de la mañana y lo único que quería hacer era _dormir_. Fácil comer y luego dormir. Lavarse la cara, comer, dormir, besar a Craig. No, no, primero Craig luego comer, cara, dormir. Mmm… era una plan que necesitaba algo de trabajo, pero no tenía las ganas ni el poder para pensar en ese momento.

Damien trabajaba como barman (no Clyde, no _batman_) en _Skeeter's Bar and Cocktails_; la paga no era mala y al tener lo que Skeeter llamaba "una cara de niño bonito" las propinas siempre eran altas. El único problema eran sus horas de trabajo. Craig trabajaba desde las siete y regresaba a su departamento alrededor de las dieciocho menos veinte. Mientras, Damien salía a trabajar desde las veinte y como su horario no era fijo, normalmente regresaba a las cinco, a veces seis, dependiendo de que tan lleno estuviera el lugar.

Lo que significaba que a las justas si tenia tiempo para ver a su novio durante el día. Esto resultaba estresante, en especial con la diferencia de horarios para dormir que tenían y el poco tiempo que compartían; pero eran los pequeños momentos en los que el trabajo no importaba y podían sentarse a ver una película o jugar videojuegos que hacia que todo valiera la pena.

Damien abrió la puerta casi con desesperación, queriendo ver a Craig antes de que este se fuera a trabajar a la tienda local de música y rogando por no haber llegado muy tarde. Se sintió algo decepcionado al no encontrar al pelinegro en la sala, pero una pequeña chispa de esperanza lo llevó a la cocina. Como sea nada en el mundo ni el inframundo lo había preparado para ver a Craig en un disfraz de cuy, comiendo comida de cuy desde el tazón de Stripes III junto a dicho animal. Pero que-

"Craig."

El pelinegro levantó la cabeza lentamente, sin dejar de masticar mientras lo veía. Tenía bigotes dibujados en su cara con lo que parecía rotulador y la punta de su nariz rosada con, lo que asumía, pintalabios. Damien no quería saber de donde había conseguido ese labial y, ya que estaba ahí, tampoco quería saber quien le había dado el disfraz.

"Miau."

"Los cuyes no dicen miau." El anticristo se había recostado contra la pared, una pequeña sonrisa sorprendida en su rostro. Sus ojos brillaron fascinados con la forma en que el otro arruga su nariz y fruncía el ceño, como si se estuviera tratando de concentrar.

"Lo sé pero no puedo imitar el sonido de un cuy, estúpido."

"Tú eres el que esta disfrazado de cuy ¿y yo soy el estúpido?"

Craig lo miró indignado y le mostró su leal dedo medio. Damien sacudió la cabeza, riendo suavemente antes de acercarse a su pelinegro y besarlo suavemente.

"Entonces…"

"Stripes se sentía solo."

"¿Y eso significa que debes imitarlo? No sabia que salía con un roedor."

"Stripes es superior a cualquier roedor y lo sabes."

Yep, eso era una explicación razonable y más que suficiente para Damien. Sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a besar a Craig.

"¿No vas a llegar tarde a trabajar?"

"Meh, no importa. Pedí el día libre." Damien lo miró sorprendido, cuestionándolo con la mirada y urgiéndole a continuar. "Es tu cumpleaños estúpido, ¿lo olvidaste?"

"Mmm sinceramente esperaba que lo _tu_ lo olvidaras."

"¿Es broma? He estado planeando esto desde hace _semanas._"

"¿Y la sorpresa te incluye a ti vestido de cuy?" Craig se sonrojó, algo apenado mientras jugaba con el cierre de su disfraz.

"Te demorabas en llegar y me aburrí."

Ahora era su turno de mirar a Craig apenado, pasando su lengua por sobre sus labios secos y aclarando su garganta.

"Lo siento."

"No importa, mira conseguí pastel." Señalo la mesa donde había un pequeño pastel de chocolate. "Sé que no te gusta mucho lo dulce pero conseguí uno de chocolate negro por lo que es algo amargo…"

"No tenías que hacerlo."

Craig lo miró enojado por un segundo pero decidió que no valía la pena pelear en el cumpleaños de Damien.

"Cállate. Ayúdame a sacarme este disfraz y te daré tu segundo regalo."

Damien sonrió ampliamente, arrastrando a su novio hacia la habitación y pensando que tendría el mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida.

* * *

**AN:** FELIZ CUMPLE ATRASADO SAKUYA! Vayan todos a desearle un feliz cumple :D Este drabble uh se me ocurrió mientras leía en "Hoy, encontré a mi esposo comiendo comida de gato desde el tazón del gato vestido en un disfraz de gato. FML" Una cosa más, no habría podido escribir esto sin First Of The Year, quien me ayudo mucho en el desarrollo de los personajes. Gracias Emy ;w;


End file.
